


Light Never Fades

by allodo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: Light Never Fades底特律：成为人类Ship:Hank Anderson/Connor(RK800 #313 248 317 - 1)pre-slash无警告。





	Light Never Fades

2035年1月1日，元旦。

底特律之前刚下过一场大雪。雪被铲车铲起堆在路边。空气中飘着零星的雪花。作为编号313 248 317 - 1的RK800初始机，Connor穿着一件厚实的夹克，戴着一顶绒线帽。技术人员在Connor离开CyberLife之前讨论穿着的问题。他们希望“Connor穿的更像人，以便检测新加入的社交功能”。

Connor行走在街上，距离目标地点还有0.30000分钟。露天冰场在11点钟方向。

此次任务目标准确的出现在视角左上方：“3个小时内，溜冰，在冰场环绕一周”。

Connor开始进行运算，预计整个运算时间需要0.00027秒。

 

为了确保完成目标，Connor依次检测：

 

是否拥有溜冰模块？否

是否拥有二级类似模块（轮滑，滑雪，滑板）？否

是否拥有三级类似模块？否

溜冰所需技巧？无记录

是否联网？否

尝试联网中……

 

Connor停在冰场外围入口，挡住了后面的人。几个男孩焦急的嚷嚷起来。这毕竟是新年的免费溜冰时段。Connor注意到在他身后排队的人渐渐增多。他回过头，社交模块经过学习分析后发出新的指令，他马上侧过身，让他们先通过。

 

联网失败。

任务目标依然闪烁在他视线的左上角。开始运行B方案，他迈开腿，进入露天冰场区域。

摄像头：调取，观察场内情况。当前目标：模拟溜冰动作。开始机械学习……机械学习结束，所花时间统计：1.00000分钟。

目标更改：租用免费冰刀鞋。

 

Connor开始扫描，溜冰冰面入口周围是几排长凳。入口左侧是一间房屋。透过房屋窗户可以看到内部有很多货架，门口上挂着“租用”。入口右侧是另一间房屋，上面写着“存包处”。Connor进入左侧房屋，再次扫描，一名女性仿生人站在一张长桌背后，笑盈盈的看着他。一双适合他的冰刀鞋在它背后的第三层货架上。那双冰刀鞋的信息同时出现在他视线内：“Jackson：Mystique 男式，10号。1.77千克。”

 

“您好，”那位仿生人愉快的说，声音非常温和，“我能为您做点什么？”

“你好，”Connor回答，保持音量平稳，“我能租一次那双Jackson：Mystique 的10号鞋吗？”他模拟了一个搓手的动作，加大音量，“我想尽快进入冰场。”

“当然，我能拿到你的ID吗？”仿生人依然非常愉快，“新年是免费的。”

Connor从衣服口袋里翻出了一张驾照。CyberLife提供。仿生人并没有看出真假。它愉快的收下了驾照。然后它转身将冰刀鞋从货架上取下，递给了Connor，“祝您玩的愉快，先生。”

 

Connor接过了那双鞋，开始检查：黑色的鞋帮有一些磨损，但是冰刀是完好的。他向仿生人道别，然后来到了入口周围的长椅上，他慢慢坐下，以便将鞋换上。正如他之前练习过无数次那样，他穿上鞋，系好鞋带。

鞋带系的有些松，歪歪扭扭的。根据以往系鞋带的统计数据得出结论：可以走路。

他站了起来，迈出了一步，马上打了个趔趄。差点向前摔倒。

冰刀鞋每只有1.7千克……系统重新更新。他再次尝试，这次抬脚用的力气大了一些。

可以走路。

 

他歪歪扭扭的走路，不断的矫正自己的重心，甚至挥舞手臂，保持平衡。此时距离冰面只有1米。在此期间他能注意到他身后的人类在不断的躲闪他的手臂和倒吸凉气。好像他们被什么东西吓到了。

他踏上了冰面。

 

“警告！鞋底打滑！”

这一行字出现在了他的视线右上角，像一面鲜明的旗帜。

系统分析建议：冰刀鞋理应打滑，忽略此警告。

“警告！脚底打滑！”

系统建议：忽略此警告。

 

他向前滑出右腿。速度太快，他的重心一下子偏到左后方。

 

预计动作：选择1，挥出右臂，抓住右侧栏杆，摔进栏杆下方雪堆。选择2，移动左脚，顺着重心后压，可以在冰面表演劈叉。

 

系统选择动作1，决策用时0.00000秒。

 

Connor抓住了右侧栏杆，撞到雪里。雪花飞溅。他从雪堆里爬出来，左手拍了拍身上的雪。依然没有放开右手。这时一伙大概只有七八岁的小孩子从他身边滑过，他们看上去非常娴熟。然后一对情侣拉着手随后平稳的滑过。

Connor向前迈出左腿。

“警告！脚底打滑，重心向右侧偏！”

系统建议：停下。自检。

Connor停了下来，随即模拟了一个被吓到的弯腰的动作。左手右手同时死死的抓住栏杆，不断的轻喘。

系统建议：没有检测出问题。请继续。如果问题继续存在，请联网解决。

尝试联网中……联网失败。

系统建议：开始滑行。

Connor向前迈出右腿，同时抓紧栏杆。

行动结论：并没有向前滑动，也没有保持平衡。

系统建议：错误……错误……

Connor停在了原地。没有计划C，没有计划D，任务被迫中断。他的脚无措的并拢在一起，根本无法保持平衡。他只能紧紧的霸占着栏杆，完全动弹不得。

10秒钟过后。

系统建议：松开手臂，用力摩擦冰面，以求站稳。

Connor松开了左手手臂，右脚狠狠的砸向冰面，冰冻的很结实，他只是留下了一个凹痕。右脚开始再次向前滑，他的重心再次不可控的滑到了后方。他马上调整重心，抬起左脚，力气大的几乎在冰面凿出了一个沟。这下他站了起来。

系统评估：任务完成的可能性从0%提升到1%。

 

这时，一个男性说话的声音传了过来。

“伙计，如果你想用冰刀凿一个冰雕的话，这样倒是没什么问题。”

Connor抬起头，看向跟自己说话的人类。那是一名男性，有着接近银色的短发，宽阔的下颚。留着胡子，鼻子很高，眼睛是明亮的蓝色。他的声音很特殊，有些沙哑，有些低沉。

系统扫描：人类ID扫描失败。原因：断网中。

Connor注意到他的嘴角上扬，那位男性现在心情应该很愉悦。刚才那句话大概是在调侃。

社交模块建议：求助。

Connor模拟出了一个非常尴尬的笑容，“我第一次滑冰。”同时他马上抓住了右侧的栏杆。“我的脚根本不听使唤。”而且他目前距离绕场一周的目标还有395米，已完成5米。

“看得出来。”这位男士笑着说，他随即看向了冰场另一侧，然后笑着摇了摇头，接着下定决心，“我们在这里等一下。”

系统分析：在此停留1分钟，任务完成成功率下降1%。1分钟后，任务成功率将为0%。

Connor歪了歪头，说：“抱歉先生。”他打算再次松开手，向前艰难挪动。

男士阻止了他：“等一下，Cole在那边，我们等到他了之后，我再去找Sam和Tom。然后我再回来找你。”

Connor模拟了一个很不解的表情。他完全不知道Cole，Sam和Tom是谁，也完全不知道男士回来找他的目的。

系统建议：按照男士说的话做。

男人对他笑了笑。他依然很愉悦。新年时间，相必是和家人一起出来玩的时间。系统分析：Cole，Sam和Tom可能是他的儿子们。问题：他们的母亲在哪里？

Connor刚刚想要提问，一个大概6岁大的人类男孩冲着男人滑了过来，他戴着一个红白相间的毛线帽，手上带着厚厚的手套，他的脸被风吹的通红，但是笑得非常开心。

“怎么样？比昨天好多了吧。”男人弯腰抱住了那个男孩。

“是的，爸。”他笑着回答。

“Tom和Sam在哪？”男人问。男孩指了指冰面的另一侧，

“在那边。”男孩笑着说。

“Cole，你能帮我照看一下这位男士吗？他第一天滑冰。我去找Tom和Sam。”得到了Cole的同意后，男人马上滑向了冰面的另一侧。他的动作非常熟练，在冰面上也非常优雅。

“你可以把脚分开站。”Cole转向Connor，表现的很酷的样子，“像这样。”他稳稳的立在冰面上。

Connor紧紧的握着栏杆，缓缓的把脚分开。Cole的动作很慢，Connor的脚分成和他同样的角度。

“如果你想停下来，”Cole开始脚尖向内侧收，“这样就可以了。”

系统更新滑冰动作。

Connor缓慢的收拢脚尖，他确实在冰面上停住了。

社交模块发出了指令。任务完成成功率上升至20%。

“谢谢你，”Connor的语调中充满感激。Cole笑了笑，他背靠栏杆，等待着。

很快，那位男士滑了回来，身后跟着两个稍微大一些的男孩。系统分析：他们之间并不比男人和Cole亲密。Tom和Sam大概不是他的儿子。

“你还好吗？”男士问他，他关心的看着Connor。

Connor点点头，努力保持平衡。男士让三个男孩再结伴滑一圈，他们一会儿在出口处汇合。

系统建议：等待。

Connor再次扫描冰场，距离任务结束时间1小时40分钟。任务目标，滑行395米。任务成功几率30%。

男士伸出了手，示意Connor握住他的手。系统运行了1秒钟，选择握住他。男人非常冷静，他握住Connor的双手，拉着Connor，向前滑了一米。Connor注意到，男人在倒滑。

系统重新冒出了警告：“脚底打滑！建议检查。”

Connor低头看向自己的鞋。男士也跟着他向下看。

随后，男士慢慢的减缓了速度，Connor开始脚尖并拢。他们停了下来。男人带着Connor在冰面上转了一个方向，把他带回入口处。

 

系统分析：任务目标，距离出口395米，396米，398米。400米。剩余时间1小时20分钟。

 

Connor开始有些犹豫，他不明白男士为什么把他带回入口，男士这样做完全无法让他完成任务。系统开始更快的运转。

那位男士把他带到了长椅上，让Connor坐下。然后他蹲在地上，解开了他自己系的歪歪扭扭的鞋带。

“下次系鞋带的时候要越紧越好，”他调整每一段交叠的鞋带，将它拉紧，然后又觉得还不够，于是再次拉紧，“租鞋的时候也要租小一号的。这个牌子的冰刀鞋都是比较偏大的。”男士将鞋子系好。然后他开始重新系另一只鞋。

社交模块发出指令，Connor开始仔细的观察男士的动作，系统再次学习。

Connor认为这次体验是非常新奇的。男士对待他和技术员对待他的方式是完全不同的。他的社交模块让他不断的点头，感激的接受男人的观点。

“这下好了。”男士非常温和。他站起来，Connor再次扫描这位男士。身高192厘米。非常魁梧，身形健壮。他可能从事的工作是什么？

男士再次把他带向入口，他背对着前进的方向，双手握住Connor的手，开始缓慢倒滑。Connor的重心前倾，他开始向前迈步，冰刀并没有离开冰面，只是轻轻的左右摇摆。

系统测速，系统分析，结论：目标完成可能性90%。

Connor能感觉到他重心稳定的移动，他在冰面上也平稳的移动，他的双脚开始协调。跟随着男士的动作，他的运动开始有了节奏。男士在带着他向前的时候，不时的回头注意身后的其他滑冰者的距离。他肯定注意到了Connor的惊讶的表情，因为他鼓励的笑着，说“做的很好，对，就是这样。”

 

Connor的社交模块第一次让他模拟一个欣喜的微笑，Connor为此感到高兴。

软体不稳定。

 

男士突然慢了下来，因为他要带Connor穿过人群。Connor却没法马上减速。他无法控制的看着自己距离男士越来越近，越来越无措，而他的系统发出过近警告。Connor就算并拢脚尖，也没法阻止他撞上那位男士。

“警告！过近！警告！”

最后一刻，Connor努力的后仰，避免自己的额头撞上男士高挺的鼻子。这让他的腰和男士胯蹭到了一起。Connor的双脚却依然刹不住车，滑向男士的两腿之间。那位男士松开握住他的手，一只手护住他的后背，另一只手稳住他的腰。Connor能感觉到男士呼吸时因为温度过低产生的白雾轻拍在他的脸部皮肤上。即使是一个仿生人重重的撞了上去，男士的身形依然很稳，他带着康纳慢慢恢复平衡。Connor能感觉到男士的手臂收紧，非常有力。

“太抱歉了。”Connor重新与男士拉开了距离，社交模块产生了一系列的指令，让他一直可怜兮兮的道歉。

男士笑了起来，“你总是说sorry，你一定是加拿大人。”

社交模块有些运转过快。产生了一系列奇怪的指令。Connor没有找到任何可以回应这句话的回答。系统提出了可能的建议：可以笑一下。

Connor只好笑了一下。

男士再次握上了他的手，这次只是一只手，Connor再次被带着向前。

系统扫描：距离目的地200米。任务结束时间1小时。任务完成几率100%。

男士带着他滑了很久，速度适中。Connor在此期间分析了冰面的摩擦力，并感觉可以自己滑行。男士似乎察觉到了同样的事情，他松开了握住Connor的手。

 

系统建议：重心下压，腰部带动全身左右摇摆。

 

Connor自己的双手开始为了平衡而左右挥动。重心不断的向下。他自己滑了一段距离。然而，他视野里的冰面占据的面积越来越大了。

系统警告：距离冰面过近，双腿过于弯曲。不要起身，以免后仰。

Connor的腿终于难以支撑。Connor已经伸出了手掌预备冲击。

 

“系统警告！3秒内膝盖和手掌撞上冰面！”

 

一个穿着厚实衣物的手臂结实的环住了他的腰，他的后背紧紧的贴上了男士的前胸。他和男士都穿着厚厚的衣物，但是仿生人依然能感受到人类的温度。非常的热和温暖。

Connor的手依然伸向冰面。而那个手臂是如此的有力，男士抱着Connor的腰，一把把Connor从光滑的冰面上拉了起来。而Connor的系统还在发出接触冰面的警告。

Connor因此宕机了2秒，完全没反应过来刚才到底是怎么没有重重的摔倒在冰面上的。甚至男人让他在怀中转了个圈，他都没有回过神来。上一秒男士在他背后，而下一秒他就轻易的被转了个方向面对对方。宕机结束，社交模块再次疯狂的发出了道歉的指令。

 

软体不稳定。

 

Connor只好再次道歉，同时觉得这个任务蠢透了，自己也蠢透了。

男士再次笑了，依然非常包容愉快，他再次握住Connor的手，将他带向出口。

Cole和另外两个男孩在出口的长椅上交谈。男士和Connor一起来到对面的长椅上。

Connor感激的向他表示感谢。他真的不知道如果没有这位男士的帮忙，他还能不能完成这个苛刻的任务。男士对他非常友善，他知道他可以信任他。

那位英俊的男士笑着回答，“不用客气，很高兴认识你。我是Hank，你叫什么名字？”

 

“我是Connor。”

 

 

\---end


End file.
